Plus Sized Elf: Enormous Erufuda
by xshadowshadesx
Summary: What happens when Erufuda tries things on her own? (Involves Weight Gain)


"Just…a bit…more…urgh…" Erufuda struggled to lower her tee. No matter how hard or long she tried, the white shirt couldn't cover her.

The blonde elf had made herself a more permanent residence in the human world. She'd come to the realization that Naoe wouldn't always be there for her, so she'd have to do without him eventually. As a result, she'd planned out a new strategy to combat this eventuality. Getting a place of her own and attempting to do her routine alone, she at first was successful. However, as time went on, her routine became less and less. At that point, her fry addiction hit her full force.

Ultimately, these compounded into her current predicament. While she'd slimmed down, she'd blow up bigger than she ever had. There was no denying she was full on fat. Her rear jutted out behind her, a practical spare shelf. Her legs constantly touched and would rub against each other anytime she'd walk. Above, her breasts strained her shirt, the basketball sized orbs stretching the words "Fry Hard". Lastly and most prominent was her stomach. Always the contender for taking her weight, the massive dome poured out over her waistband and halfway to her knees. Currently, it was yet again giving her trouble as her shirt barely extended onto it.

After a minute and a half of struggling, she finally gave up the challenge and let her belly hang out. Erufuda knew that even if she got it down, it wouldn't be there long. Grabbing her beanie, she threw it on and hid her elf ears and left her apartment.

With her stomach crying out, the blonde went on her way to the closest Bad Burger. The very thought of her delicious fries and the taste journey they'd take her on made the walk all the more bearable. Even as her thighs constantly rubbed and a slight sweat from her workout (though not too far away, for some her size, it was), the golden goodness drove her onward. As the all too familiar building came into view, she snapped out of her daze.

"Welcome to Bad Burger, can I take your order?" the cashier stated from behind the counter. As Erufuda was too busy thinking about her upcoming treats, she didn't notice the high school girl working was noting her. She'd seen the huge elf girl before and how she'd ballooned in size, but raised an eyebrow with her current dress. With her stomach exposed, was she unaware of it or just didn't care. She didn't get too much in thought as the blonde replied quickly.

"Um, let's just start off small. I'll have a dozen of your large fries, please."

As the cashier went wide eyed from the fact she considered that small, she took the money and handed Erufuda her order.

Taking her try full of fries to a table, the massive elf began to work on them. Mouthful after mouthful of the potato treats brought her to a heavenly state. Though she was working through them at a faster rate, she still took the time to savor each bite. Truly, these golden brown, fried sticks were the holy grail of the human culinary world. Munching away, she pulled her left hand back, her pudgy fingers working to massage her pale white stomach. After what seemed too early, yet an eternity, she was snapped out of her euphoria as her hand failed to produce more fries.

Letting out a sigh, her stomach quickly joined in.

"Ooh, still not satisfied, huh?" she mused to her stomach. "Okay, time for more!"

Thus started a repetition for the portly girl. Walking back to the cash register, she once more gave the same order before retreating to her table. Erufuda continued on her journey into potato paradise only stopping when she could no longer procure any more yet again. Feeling the fullness in her stomach and her green jersey pants snugness, she leaned back in satisfaction. Patting her extended tummy, she had claimed victory over another fry fleet. Seeing just how far she'd come since eating, she noted that she was correct. No doubt existed that even if her shirt could've contained her gigantic stomach, it'd be an display. Getting herself to her feet, she disposed of her trash before leaving.

As the enormous elf waddled down the street, she drifted off into her fantasies. Rounding a corner, her belly came into contact with something. With the impact, her belly jiggled slightly. Snapping out of her mind, she reached forward and offered a hand.

"Sorry, my bad."

The person grew to his feet as he noticed the person he'd ran into.

"E-Erufuda?"

"H-Human!?" she cried out as she recognized him in return. Her goal suddenly flooded back into her head as she realized just how massive she'd fail. "I-it's been a while. Truth is, I can…explain…" she trailed off.


End file.
